Responsável
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Harry procura Draco e tenta convencê-lo a aceitar o relacionamento de seus filhos. SLASH. PINHÃO. ASS


**Título:**_ Responsável_

**Time:** Romantic

**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama

**Beta:** Adriana Adurens

**Par**: Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter / Albus Severus e Scorpius (ui!)

**Classificação:** PG-13, comédia.

**Nº palavras: **1.077

**Resumo:** Harry procura Draco e tenta convencê-lo a aceitar o relacionamento de seus filhos.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Quer ver meu extrato? Ele é um aprova perfeita de que HP não é, nem nunca foi meu.

**Desafio da PSF n° 75 **- A fic deve conter uma as frases :

_"Você o(a) seduziu, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Agora seja pelo menos responsável pelos próprios atos irresponsáveis, cuide dele(a)!"_

_"Eu não sou Drama Queen ! Sou apenas... emotivo. E tire suas mãos daí, AGORA, ou eu não me responsabilizo!"_

_"Este é o número da conta em Gringots, para as despesas dele. Está bem recheada, como pode observar._

_Porque ele come como um leão, cresce como um hipogrifo e transa como um ..."_

Desafio proposto por: **Lilibeth**

* * *

- Que diabos você faz aqui, Potter?

- Bom... achei que você iria se interessar em saber que, apesar de você, o seu filho está bem.

- Obrigado por me informar, mas não, não me interesso.

- Ora, Malfoy, não seja tão ridículo! O garoto é seu filho. Seu único filho!

- Pois deixou de ser a partir do momento em que resolveu se envolver com aquele...

- Muito cuidado com o que vai dizer, Malfoy!

- Cuidado? Por que eu haveria de ter cuidado?

- Porque é do meu filho que você está falando!

- Hunf! Como se eu não soubesse disso...

- Tire esse sorriso debochado da cara, Malfoy! O assunto é sério! Estamos falando do futuro dos nossos filhos.

- Já disse que não tenho mais filho nenhum! E trate de dar o fora daqui antes que Astoria chegue e se aborreça ao ver você sujando o carpete.

- Não me diga que a sua esposa aprova a barbaridade que você está fazendo com o seu filho?

- Ela aprova todas as minhas decisões.

- Bem... Isso, com certeza, explica muita coisa. Como, por exemplo, o fato dela ter sido burra a ponto de se casar com você.

- Ótimo! Agora que o grande herói do mundo mágico já tem sua opinião formada sobre mim e minha família, será que ele poderia desaparecer da minha frente, da minha casa e da face Terra?!

- Malfoy, você não mudou nada mesmo! Continua sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre!

- Cale a boca, Potter! Você é muito pior! Como você não se cansa de continuar vivendo de uma fama que não lhe pertence?

- Você é louco, Malfoy! Completamente louco!

- E você é repugnante! Por que não volta para a sua esposinha sem graça? Espero que seja muito feliz com seus filhos estúpidos! Ah, sim! E pode ficar com o Scorpius. Se ele gosta tanto dos Potter, que fique com eles.

- Seu idiota! Você está realmente ouvindo todas as barbaridades que está falando?

- Me larga, Potter!

- Como você pode falar assim do seu próprio filho?

- Eu falo o que quiser daquele traidorzinho.

- Diabos, Malfoy! Você precisava mesmo expulsá-lo de casa? Dizer que ele não é mais seu filho? Por que tanto ódio contra o menino?

- Você ainda pergunta? De todas as pessoas do mundo, ele tinha que se envolver justamente com aquele...

- O fato de o meu filho ter se envolvido com o seu te incomoda a esse ponto?

- O fato de o seu filho respirar me incomoda. Saber que ele encostou no meu filho me enoja, assim como você está me enojando agora! Me solta logo de uma vez!

- Não... você age desse jeito por outro motivo. Não está fazendo tudo isso só porque me odeia. Está fazendo porque tem inveja.

- Inveja? De quê? De quem?

- Do seu filho! Porque ele teve coragem de fazer algo que você sempre quis e nunca conseguiu fazer.... por que está rindo? Eu estou falando sério.

- Porque você nem sequer sabe do que está falando.

- Sei mais do que você imagina.

- Você acha que eu tenho inveja do Scorpius porque ele é gay? Você não me conhece! Durante toda a minha vida, tudo que eu precisei fazer para ter qualquer um, de qualquer sexo, na minha cama foi estalar os dedos!

- Qualquer um, é verdade. Menos quem você realmente queria!

- Quem? Você? Você acha que eu queria me deitar com você?

- Não acho. Tenho certeza.

- Você é mesmo muito arrogante!

- Pode ser. Mas eu estou certo.

- Não, não está. E pare de me sacudir, seu idiota!

- Você tem uma varinha, por que não usa?

- Talvez, só talvez, porque você esteja segurando os meus dois braços. Mas pode deixar que farei isso na primeira oportunidade.

- Você não quer que eu te solte. Você não quer que eu vá embora.

- Não mesmo! Quero é que você sufoque bem devagar até morrer bem na minha frente. E, por favor, não me largue. Quero ver cada um dos seus dedos ficarem azuis bem de perto!

- Pode deixar, não vou te largar. E você acaba de me dar uma boa idéia. O único problema é que eu não vou ser o único aqui que vai sufocar.

- Não se atreva, Potter! Não se a... Hñ! Huuum...... Hmmmmmmm!!!!

- Arght! Você me mordeu!

- Você me beijou! Eu não acredito que você me beijou!

- E você correspondeu! Tanto em cima quanto em baixo.

- Ao contrário de você que é um trasgo, eu sou um ser humano. Reações fisiológicas à estímulos externos são normais, até saudáveis.

- Explicação perfeita para a parte de baixo! Agora só falta a de cima.

- Suma daqui! Suma daqui! Suma!

- O que está acontecendo?!

- Astoria?

- Como vai Sra. Malfoy?

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter. Embora não possa dizer que seja um prazer vê-lo depois do que seu filho fez com o meu.

- Meu filho não fez absolutamente nada com o seu... madame!

- Isso é o que o senhor diz, Sr. Potter. E agora, por que não faz um favor a todos nós e não se retira da nossa casa?

- Vocês dois são igualmente loucos! Passem muito bem e me procurem caso resolvam agir como... seres humanos... não que eu tenha esperanças, mas nunca se sabe!

- Finalmente foi embora...

- O que ele fazia aqui?

- Não é óbvio? Ele queria falar sobre os nossos filhos, é claro.

- Ah, é mesmo? Pois eu não sabia que o assunto lhe deixava tão... excitado.

- Astoria...

- Sabe do quê mais? Você e seu filho são mesmo idênticos!

* * *

- Al, onde está Scorpius?

- Dormindo. Ele passou a noite em claro então mamãe fez um feitiço.

- Certo... vamos deixá-lo descansar então. Mas depois precisaremos ter uma conversa.

- Falou com ele, papai?

- Falei, meu filho. Falei... mas foi como eu te disse, o idiota não vai voltar atrás.

- Mas... Por quê? Por que ele tem que ser tão intransigente?

- As coisas entre o pai do Scorpius e eu sempre foram muito complicadas. E vocês acabaram pagando por isso.

- Eu sei disso... mas... e agora? O que vai acontecer?

- Bem, meu filho... você o seduziu sem pensar nas conseqüências. Agora, seja pelo menos responsável pelos próprios atos irresponsáveis. Cuide dele!

**FIM**


End file.
